


The Waxing Moon Sends Her Love

by It_MightBe_Love



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_MightBe_Love/pseuds/It_MightBe_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three weeks since Allison and Scott started living together, and it's been three weeks since Scott so much as kissed her good morning. So Allison is reading 'Fifty Shades of Gray' and watching Scott make tea at three am and wondering how to get into his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waxing Moon Sends Her Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I am TOTALLY NOT SORRY. http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_megih9ADld1qc6pb2o1_1280.jpg This image came across my dash and I accidentally fic'd. As usual this is totally unbeta'd but if that actually bothered anyone people wouldn't keep reading the drivel I keep posting.

So Allison and Scott have been living together for three weeks and they haven’t had sex once and it’sawful. Allison isn’t exactly the sort of girl to complain because frankly there’s nothing about Scott worth wanting to hump. (If you aren’t counting how he’s actually kind of stupidly attractive and Allison has always been sort of… weirded out by that. And by how Beacon Hills is basically a bastion of stupidly attractive people, even Stiles once he hit his stride turned out to be the kind of jaw droppingly gorgeous that made her kind of tingly in the underwear department) -

But none of that is the point. They live in possibly the tiniest bungalow in history because Scott decided he wasn’t going to rent a house since he has the steadiest job ever as a vet’s assistant (soon to be vet himself if he keeps at school this way) - and he’d been working steadily since he was fifteen. So Allison was kind of surprised when he’d shown her the key and said it was _his_. Mouth slanted in a way that said he was embarrassed and proud to be a homeowner at nineteen.

Whatever, the point is that they have been living together three weeks and Allison kind of wants to get laid, and Scott just… he’ll walk into the kitchen in his stupid boxer-briefs and make himself that stupid herbal tea Stiles got everyone in the pack to start drinking and enjoying and Allison will be at the table going over the paperwork for the police academy. Or she’ll be rereading Fifty Shades of Gray ( _shutup_ Stiles, it is _still_ a good read and she’s _horny_ )  and Scott will just be… standing there looking at her.

Allison has never been good with that look. That is the look that had her giving up her V-Card to Scott when he was sixteen. That was the look that got them arrested at Junior Prom for doing it in the back of Stiles’ jeep. The look that had her _shooting people in the kneecap_. Allison is a total sucker for that look.

She likes that look. She is going to spend the rest of her life not being able to say _no_ to that look.

So it’s three weeks, and he’s just standing there _looking_ at her like, ‘hey you should come over here’ and ‘it’s three am and you aren’t wearing a bra’, and maybe a little - ‘it’s waxing gibbous and I _want_ you’, so Allison does what she always does when Scott gives her that look.

Which is to put her book down, stand up and step out of her panties and then it’s all sort of downhill from there and he has her up on the counter and his mouth is at her throat and it’s sort of hazy. His fingers stroking over the soft folds of her vagina, thumbing her clit in a way that has her arching into him and shoving at his stupid fucking underwear because it’s been _three weeks_ since he so much as kissed her good morning and she wants in a way she hadn’t been aware she could.

Orgasm kind of surprises her, enough that it takes catching her breath to realize that Scott is shoving messily into her and clutching her ass in a way that is definitely going to leave bruises.

He’s biting back what is probably a howl, muffling himself in the vulnerable curve of her throat and Allison doesn’t even _care_ that this is messy and _dangerous_. Unprotected and totally filthy on thecounter.

They make food here. Lydia and Erica are going to be so judgmental when they come over next, and then Scott is undulating and all thoughts of Lydia and Erica fly out of her head because he’s doing this thing.

With like… his hips that has Allison breathless and gouging her nails into the skin stretching paper thin over Scott’s shoulders and she - she is definitely howling.

Twisting up to meet Scott, muscles clenching slick around him and _begging_ him. Allison isn’t even entirely sure what she’s vocalizing because everything has sort of narrowed down to the smell of Scott and the way his dick feels too big inside of her and then his teeth are closing over her shoulder again and Allison can’t  _breathe_ because it’s so good the way climax crests over her again.

Just this long, lush wave of feeling and spine melting pleasure and Scott is stilling inside of her, slow pulses of his hips and his _dick_ and it should be weird how she can feel that. All obscene heat and the clutch of her around him.

Allison’s hands hit the counter, one sliding haphazardly into the sink before she can catch herself, her hair is a sticky mess down her back and Scott is pulling away - his stupid mouth twisting in a grin and then he’s sinking to his knees and yanking her hips forward almost off the counter entirely so he can get his mouth on her.

There is absolutely nothing sexy about the way his tongue is sliding into her, lapping his come out of her. Except for the way his teeth are scraping just right across the too sensitive tingle of her clit, lips curling around her and sucking - too much pressure and the way he's growling. Low in his throat. Like he’s been thinking about this just as much as she has been.

Allison doesn’t actually remember much about the next orgasm, except that it leaves her shaking and incapable of holding herself up. She knows her head actually goes through the window over the sink- because cool air washes over her and the scent of rain is almost grounding enough to distract her from Scott’s fingers curving up inside of her body.

Two, three, four and his thumb a constant nudge against nerve endings that have been so overstimulated it’s verging on painful - Allison is trying to catch her breath to tell him it’s too much too soon but he’s slipping into her again and this time it’s a little less frantic. A little more his hands slipping over the curves of her hips, back around to grip her ass so he can pull her into the smooth rock of his pelvis.

Allison lets the rocking lull her into a hazy place, where she’s captured by the dark lines of Scott’s shoulders, the mole just above his collarbone. The musky scent behind his ear. Her arms tight around his shoulders when he comes in her again. Pulling another orgasm from her body with his thumb and forefinger on her clit. Almost like an afterthought and she’s almost grateful how gentle it is this time.

He hefts her off the counter and carries her back into their room and falls into bed beside her, humming into her ear and mumbling a soft, “Go to _sleep_ Allison.” Before he’s out like an unplugged lamp beside her.

Allison wonders briefly, hazily if this has anything to do with the book before she let’s sleep claim her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, you make follow me on tumblr. Sometimes I fic there. hourglass-empty.tumblr.com  
> Also; I am doing stuff for the Sterek Charity thing. So you should head over to their page and like... do stuff. :)


End file.
